


"Junto al hogar"

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres Navidades después de la Batalla de Hogwarts Harry encuentra paz y aceptación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Junto al hogar"

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en la comunidad Fandom Insano de Livejournal para "Los Cuervos de Santa Fest"

**Título** : Junto al hogar  
 **Autor** : [](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/)**intimisky**  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personajes** : Harry Potter. Andrómeda Tonks. Teddy Lupin  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Resumen** : Tres Navidades después de la Batalla de Hogwarts Harry encuentra paz y aceptación.  
 **Advertencias** : Sin betear (para mí, una de las advertencias más válidas de todas)  
 **Los Cuervos de Santa:** Prompt #01

 

 

 

Harry acariciaba el suave cabello del niño dormido entre sus brazos. El amor y la confianza de Teddy eran fuente continua de asombro y el más profundo agradecimiento para el joven Auror. Su ahijado era un niño feliz, eso lo podía contar cualquier persona que tuviera la oportunidad conocer al pequeño; y era probablemente la tácita misión que se habían impuesto Andrómeda Tonks y él mismo.

**~*~**

Cuando la señora le abrió las puertas de su casa —después de que los funerales de tantos seres queridos hubieron quedado atrás, después de que Harry encontrara un momento de paz, después de que las lágrimas de Andrómeda se hubieron secado y sus altivas facciones tuvieran nuevamente ese gesto casi vacío que caracterizaba a las personas de buena cuna, e incluso después de un par de lechuzas llenas de disculpas y de preguntas por parte del jovencito—Harry se encontró con los brazos llenos de una suave carga, sus sentidos se llenaron con el dulce aroma del bebé que la bruja le permitiera cargar. Al principio, las cosas no fueron muy sencillas, era notorio que Andrómeda no confiaba en que un adolescente, por muy heroico y famoso que fuera, resultara la mejor opción para ayudarla a criar a Teddy, es más, había veces en las que estaba convencida de que ni siquiera estaba capacitado para tenerle en brazos. No obstante, que el muchachito puntualmente se acercara a casa de los Tonks y el evidente amor que comenzaba a sentir por el bebé, fueron la causa para que las barreras de Andrómeda fueran cediendo. Antes del primer cumpleaños de Teddy, Harry ya era la única figura paterna que el pequeño conocería y de alguna manera el corazón de la bruja le hizo un lugar a ese chico que estaba casi tan solo como ella misma. 

**~*~**

Habían pasado más de tres años de todo aquello y ahora Teddy pasaba casi tanto tiempo en casa de Harry como en la de su abuela. Estas Navidades, Andrómeda había aceptado trasladarse al Valle de Godric a casa del Auror y permitir que padrino y ahijado fueran tan felices como el amor que se tenían les permitiera. Faltando aún algunos días para Yule, la bruja con la ayuda de un quejoso Kreacher había logrado que el hogar de Harry reflejara el espíritu de las festividades. Para hilaridad del joven, la señora había obviado todos los adornos en tono oro, tan típicos de las fechas, y la casa lucía adornos en suaves tonos plateados y marfileños, sumados a las verdes guirnaldas de acebo y otras ramas que él ni se molestaba en identificar. Era algo digno de verse el entusiasmo de Teddy al descubrir los detalles de color y las luces intermitentes que daban un marco de calidez y magia a todos los ambientes de la casa.  
  
— Nynphadora también hacía eso —dijo en tono melancólico la señora mirando la cabecita del pequeño dormido—, me refiero al color de sus cabellos.  
  
— ¿Tonks también los cambiaba así?  
  
— _Dora_ —recalcó la madre, quien nunca se resignó a que el nombre fuera tan poco usado— desde pequeña los cambiaba a voluntad, pero al dormir sus cabellos se tornaban castaños como los de mi Ted.  
  
— Pero los de Teddy son…  
  
— Lo sé —retomando su labor de punto, agregó— a Dora le hubiera encantado tener esa habilidad.  
  
Durante toda la tarde los cabellos de Teddy habían fluctuado de un rubio casi blanco —mientras le sostuvieron junto al árbol de Navidad y Harry probaba las luces— hasta un rojo furioso —frente a un bastón de caramelo que colgaba alegre de las ramas verdes—, sin embargo en su plácido sueño los cabellos del niño eran de un rico azul.  
  
Mientras la nieve caía inclemente fuera, Celestina Warbeck cantaba alguna melodía plañidera en la WWN y Andrómeda bordaba, las llamas del hogar danzaban cambiando tonalidades en la cabecita que inconscientemente Harry continuaba acariciando.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
